


【拉拿】La nuit égyptienne 埃及之夜

by bamboo123



Category: French History RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M, Napoleonic Wars, 拉拿, 拉纳/拿破仑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboo123/pseuds/bamboo123
Summary: 【拉纳x拿破仑】一辆开往新年的拉拿车，带剧情PWP，埃及时间线，可以视作在上一篇“【拿拉】Un si long chemin 漫漫前路”之前发生的一个姊妹篇，车速很快，很早之前的文决定发出来庆跨年，可能存在一些bug注意避雷，也欢迎评论指正，感谢❤
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte & Jean Lannes, Napoleon Bonaparte/Jean Lannes, Napoleon I de France | Napoleon Bonaparte & Jean Lannes
Kudos: 16





	【拉拿】La nuit égyptienne 埃及之夜

【Ⅰ】

热浪浮动在黄沙之上，空旷的天空有些许如烟如雾的白云，在这样的炎炎烈日之下连飞鸟都一动不动得栖在枯树下，更不谈人在这样的沙漠里行动是多么的煎熬。军队散漫得前进着，深色的衣裳吸收着温度变成刑具，在这样的环境下除去那位精神抖擞，兴致勃勃的波拿巴将军，其他的人无不是被热量折磨得狂躁，又隐忍不发。

“这鸟不拉屎得破地方！见鬼去吧！什么文明，都只是一堆狗屁沙子！”

骂骂咧咧声从将军侧边不远处传来，随即而来的是余光能看见的动作，军装被扔在沙子上随风扬起一阵黄沙，军中行事如此大胆的恐怕也只有拉纳了。

将军勒了骆驼的缰绳缓了脚步，只是平静得看着旁边只剩下一件薄薄单衣的人，倒并没有因对方的行为和言语而感到不满。

“冷静点，让，绿洲很快就到了，而且……。”

将军望着落在地上的衣服，也许是身边的人依旧一副没好气的样子，或者他又想到了什么，只是微微一笑，欲言又止，轻拍坐骑走到前面去与向导并排不再多言。

无论如何，他们都不能在茫茫沙海里停下，望着无边际的黄沙，拉纳只能期盼着那如同海市蜃楼一般的绿洲也许在下一步就能出现。

【Ⅱ】

“该死……”

拉纳如此感叹着走在高高的草丛里，只剩下一件单衣的人搓了搓手去抵御夜晚降临的寒冷，并往将军驻扎在稍远处的营地快步走去。

军队在傍晚达到了沙漠中的绿洲，波拿巴将军从来不会食言，正如他描述的那样，如镜般的潭水，成群的飞鸟和葱郁的树木被滚滚黄沙包围，绿洲是沙漠里的仙境，浮躁的心也会一瞬间被自然的奇迹所征服。

但有些人没有，比如拉纳，他当前每走一步就后悔一分白天丢掉自己军装的事情，明明肯定有人会替他捡起来，但他在军营里找了很久，直到快夜深也没有寻到，最后众人皆睡，唯独拉纳因寒冷睡不着觉，他才感觉自己受到了欺骗——波拿巴肯定非常清楚沙漠里昼夜温差极大的事，却没有提醒他！

穿过草丛简易的棚子映入眼帘，将军很有眼光得挑了一处湖边的空地，月光从湖面淌过，帐外空无一人，篝火里的木炭虽然还闪烁着点点红光，却其实预示着住在这里的人早已经进屋休息，拉纳不自觉放轻脚步掀开帘子进屋，波拿巴躺在行军床上似乎睡得很熟，衣服上滑露出一截腰际也不自知。

这幅光景让进屋的人突然气不打一处来，所有人都睡得香甜，只有他白天受苦晚上还得继续？这样想着波拿巴白天若有若无的笑和没有说完的话，更是使人气愤。

报复的想法如同盘根错节的枝条缠住了拉纳，控制他去行动，冰冷的手掌毫不犹豫得触碰将军露出的光滑的皮肤，拉纳感觉到躺着的人突然一颤，随后他对上一双愠怒的眼睛，没有一丝迷蒙意味着他醒着，那眼睛就如帐外的潭水一般透亮，但又闪烁着星点火光。

“阁下找衣服找到我身上来了？”

【Ⅲ】

“不是……”

掌心之下是温暖而细腻的触感，“已经没有办法收手了。”一时间冲动控制的拉纳回过神来脑海里只剩下这样的想法，也像是忘了自己是来找军装，没有对将军的话回应，只能硬是开了口又不知道如何接话，波拿巴被他的反应突然逗笑，伸手摸了摸人的耳廓挑眉调笑。

“不是？那你现在在做什么？我亲爱的让。”

看着人似笑非笑运筹帷幄的样子，不由得使拉纳想到自己的来意，那消散的火气突然又重新被拾起来，在余光看到帐内桌面上放着自己的衣服，理智被炎热和寒冷交加的愤怒吞噬，他低下头用唇齿封住了波拿巴将军善于鼓动人心的伶牙俐齿，以免他又说出更多惹人生气的嘲讽。

将军似乎对他的这通操作感到措手不及，“这次是我赢了一回，波拿巴。”感觉到人的僵硬，还没等拉纳暗暗得意完，温暖的舌突然快狠准攻破了他的牙关，那势不可挡湿润又一转攻势温柔得深入腹地，温和得围着他舌尖打转，这一招彻底击溃了拉纳，他忘了琢磨不透的攻势正如将军一贯的作风。

【Ⅳ】

顺着将军的引导嘴唇相互触碰，舌尖缠绵，在适应了这奇袭，战斗时机动性极强的拉纳向来不喜欢被动，被激怒和挑衅使他不坐以待毙。

覆盖在将军腰际的手掌向更深的“内陆”进攻，而且拉纳地势优越，居高临下不怎么费力就按住了察觉不妙意图挣扎的将军，并紧紧得吻住掠夺他的空气，轻咬他舌尖防止他撤退。

就算波拿巴头脑好用，但与拉纳身体的相比之下单薄毋庸置疑，冰凉的指尖在温暖的皮肤上游走，从腰际绕到背后再下滑到结实得臀部，几乎长驱直入得没有阻碍，却又略过关键地区，将冰冷的指尖滑向大腿内侧。拉纳微微起身任波拿巴的唇齿败逃，将军微微喘气嘴上却不认输。

“懂得占据优势地位找薄弱进攻，可喜可贺，看来你真的有听我的去好好学点什么。”

让波拿巴说话绝对是个错误，应该直接亲到他晕过去…拉纳咬牙切齿思索要不干脆一不做二不休。

波拿巴还没反应过来，他想着拉纳大概只是因为被自己拿他衣服的捉弄给激怒，大概一会就会罢休离开，却不料自己打错了算盘。突然被解开了衣服，发丝落在胸口微痒，牙齿轻咬他的锁骨再移动到乳尖，摩擦的刺激加上拉纳冰冷指尖的游走让波拿巴微微颤抖，想了想拉纳冲动的性子只得叹了口气认栽，他捉住对方头发强迫像小狗一样乱啃的家伙抬头，将军挑眉低语。

“让，炮要上了油才不会炸膛。”

【Ⅴ】

黄油块融化在穴口，如果拉纳这时候抬头定会发现将军脸色不算太好看，除去那用来润滑的物品价值不菲的原因，拉纳的动作也不算太轻柔，他捉住将军的腰，口腔包裹住将军敏感的性器，牙齿却不合时宜得擦过前端，手指急不可耐的合着黄油块攻破脆弱的防守，四处摸索。

有时候他就是不懂得收敛和迂回，波拿巴那样想着，忍住不去斥责或者把面前的人踹出去。思来想去没什么好法子的将军泄了气，有些无语得起身制止了拉纳继续动作，手指从身体里滑出，波拿巴直接反将人推倒在行军床上，手握住拉纳那像块烙铁的家伙，前端才撑开后穴就僵持着没法继续下去。

“等不及还叫我……”

“是你技术太差，让。”

将军直接噎住对方，没给拉纳任何发起进攻的机会，被堵住话语的人先是微微一愣，反应过来之后猛抓住波拿巴的胳膊再将他拉向自己，本想嘲弄跟着对方南征北战还来这荒芜之地哪还能练手，插入的性器因为动作强硬得进入了将军几分，粗糙的前戏和并非用来做润滑的黄油还未融化并没有什么作用，拉纳听见对方因为疼痛发出的一瞬闷哼哑了口。

因为突如其来的不适，波拿巴骂了句科西嘉的粗话便绷紧了神经不再出声，温软的穴肉挤压着拉纳的性器，亲吻落在将军打湿了的额发，拉纳难得温和安抚，将剩下的欲望送进温热的柔软里，手顺着腰线攀扶上将军的腿，拉纳摸到一块伤疤微微一愣，指腹擦过那块凹凸不平的疤痕，如同探索轻轻抚摸。

触摸传来的感受就像个疑问句，轻微冲淡了因为不娴熟的入侵带来的不适，将军在那一寸寸被填满的感知里做了冷静且简短得总结。

“在土伦，被捅了一刀，差点截肢…嗯！”

性腺被狠狠顶中，拉纳无言得宣告自己的存在。

【Ⅵ】  
  
性器发狠得深入穴口，黄油因为升高的体温融化在刚好的位置，在每一次进攻时发出拍打的水声，没什么经验的年轻人肆无忌惮得消耗自己的体力，入侵者已经可以轻车熟路得找到那处弱点，不断得发起一波又一波得攻击。

拉纳将坐在自己身上的将军反压在行军床上，就像是在报复他说自己技术不好，拉纳从背后狠狠深入对方，撵过将军身体内的某一处能感觉到他止不住的发抖，于是拉纳像是尝到了甜头，狠狠得贯穿他的甬道，每一次几乎都全部拔出插入。

“嗯！啊……太深了！”

性器进入可怕的深度，波拿巴应对着前所未有的快感和酸胀，但将军压抑着尖叫却并未退缩，他吸引着拉纳深入敌阵，惊人的学习能力让他迅速明白如何步步紧逼让对方缴械投降，他绷紧了身体迎合又躲避，收紧穴口。

这仿佛是一场拉锯战，拉纳的性器不断进攻将军的性腺，逼迫他能说出振奋言语的唇不自觉张开只能发出低沉的呻吟，但拉纳又只能在波拿巴那温热的故意收紧和包裹中隐忍不发。

拉纳紧紧环住了将军的腰将他转过来，性器在肠道里转了个圈，他们面对着坐着，两人如同锁眼与钥匙，只有彼此能这般接纳，喘息交融在一起，连冰冷的夜都被灼热。对立的姿势让他们缠绵得更深，一次又一次得深入，抽离，顶撞，摩擦，已经到了极限。

拉纳发起了总攻，带茧的手掌覆盖上将军湿润坚硬的性器，在敏感处摩擦着滑动着，又在根部收紧阻止快感，仿佛是不断劝说放弃的低语，波拿巴微颤着推搡并呻吟却挣扎不开，请求不就意味着投降。

逃跑和认输向来不是波拿巴的作风，将军突然迎上去贴住拉纳的耳垂，喘息更深切得穿透耳膜进入拉纳的脑海，就像是能控制人的魔咒，拿破仑·波拿巴能让一切为他服务，听他指挥，不管在哪里什么样的绝境他似乎都有办法取得胜利，犬齿和舌尖轻轻擦过耳垂，拉纳感觉电流通过大脑。

“让。”

拉纳明白自己赢不了这个家伙，就算现在他被自己狠狠操着。指尖灵活得将将军的精液榨出来，拉纳也控制不住得用性器狠狠把对方钉进床里，抽动的性器把液体灌进对方身体，波拿巴略有些不满得发出哼声，却因为自己也高潮而松开了眉头轻靠在拉纳肩头，沉默中剧烈得喘息渐渐平复，但激烈性事的余韵依旧未散。

拉纳再次亲吻他的将军。

趁着天还未亮，他想，也许还能扳回一局。

—End—

【番外】

“看呐，士兵们，那金字塔顶四十个世纪的历史在凝视着你们。”

看着那“四十个世纪的历史”，巨大的金字塔出现在视野，拉纳只觉得那土堆好生无趣。要比起这个，几乎所有人的目光倒是被波拿巴吸引了过去，自从见到了金字塔，生机就从那人的身体里爆发出来仿佛太阳……拉纳盯着他的将军，被注视的人似乎察觉到了拉纳的视线，和学者说着话突然回望过来，那灼热的目光极具压迫感，迫使拉纳赶紧转移视线看向别处。

“炫耀个什么劲，像个小孩子一样……”

拉纳摸摸了鼻尖再偷看，却因发现对方已经沉迷于那雄伟建筑而感到轻微失落，他不知道波拿巴是否清楚，或许比起那所谓四十个世纪历史的凝视，所有人更在意他的目光。


End file.
